Various detecting methods for detecting a driver's gaze location in a vehicle have been applied.
Among the detecting methods, one method detects a driver's gaze direction using feature points of a driver's face, for example, locations of eyes, a nose, and a mouse, a facial contour shape, and the like in a driver's facial image, and recognizes a location at which the driver stares based on the detected driver's gaze direction.
However, when objects are disposed on neighboring positions of a display, it is difficult to check an object at which the driver stares only using the driver's gaze direction. Therefore, a need exists for a method for identifying whether the driver stares at a specific object.
When a plurality of warning lights are displayed in a display panel of a vehicle, the driver may check an abnormal symptom of the vehicle through the warning lights displayed in the display panel. In this case, a need exists for technology for identifying whether or not the driver checks the warning lights.